


线下面基

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 私讯里用浑话相互挑逗的两人打算线下来一次没有爱的碰撞





	线下面基

**Author's Note:**

> ·Mesa Prime/Limbo Prime  
> ·公屏八云酱的点文(◔◡◔)  
> ·Mesa与Limbo均为P外观，由于Prime尾缀过于累赘遂将其省略了。  
> ·女x男

Larunda中继站是一个标准Tenno美学装修的中继站，在数次利刃豺狼舰队与巨人战舰的威胁下仍安然无恙，平日也会有许多刚刚苏醒的Tenno来到此处探险，当Baro Kiteer从虚空带回他专供的限量商品时，全太阳系的Tenno都会聚集在这个中继站，开办欢迎虚空商人的盛大Party，尽管Party的主人并不是Baro，而且参与其中的Tenno总会带上奇怪且辣眼的涂装，但身经百战的虚空商人早已见怪不怪，谁会和Tenno手上的杜卡德金币过意不去呢？  
此时，人见人爱的虚空商人刚刚离开Larunda中继站，舷窗外的水星如此宁静，Grineer的基地被昏黄的大气层所掩盖。中继站里，身着紧身衣的工作人员们正为将要离去的Tenno安排停机处，让他们的轨道飞行器中枢接走他们，还有日常的硬件设备检修工作以及中继站供能系统的维护，闲暇岗位的工作人员都被调派出去了，原本在大厅顶层看管中继站数据库的人手也被派了出去。  
这让两台战甲有了可趁之机。  
“我可没想到你会主动送上门来。”Mesa骑跨在Limbo的细腰之上，俯下身在Limbo的脸上投下阴影，他被性感的女牛仔来了个突然袭击，裂隙绅士的帽子掉在地上，露出的头顶流动着蓝色的能量。  
“Wow，Mesa都是这么热情的吗？”说心里不慌是假的，Limbo如约来到Larunda中继站的大厅顶层，却被早已在此等候的Mesa捉住。  
“私讯里主动邀约的可是你，我没想到外表风度翩翩的裂隙绅士，内里居然是个——”  
“别！别说出来……”受制于人的体位让Limbo什么都做不了，Mesa居高临下的姿态令他产生了某些不好的预感，“去你的飞船上吧……”  
“嗯？我可没说过，要回飞船上。”Mesa从Limbo的身上下来，他以为会就此放过，可这时Mesa抓住了他纤细的脚踝。  
“长裤外形的外甲，唔，挺有创意的，这样我可没办法了，你自己来？”  
她的话语Limbo为之一振，她想就在这里做吗？？在中继站，在大庭广众之下？  
Limbo晃动双腿想要从Mesa的桎梏下挣脱，他的自尊不允许自己摆出一副狼狈而弱势的模样于外人前，然而Mesa察觉到他的退却，索性借力将他的腿曲起，双腿摆成M字型，门户大开的体态激增了Limbo的慌乱，这种事不可以在这里做啊！  
“私讯里的浑话用得炉火纯青，到了线下却是个青涩的小处男？”这样的反差Mesa并不讨厌，反而更增添了她想要进犯的欲望，一阵热流奔腾而下。Limbo看着用下身压制着他的Mesa，他的外衣外扣被解开，露出里面的软包组织。然而始终无法突破Limbo的高腰裤，那里的结构似乎是一体的。  
“我……我从来没有直接接触过里面的结构，只有隔着在外部抚摸……”一番坦诚催生了Limbo机体热度，原始的情欲渐渐上涌。  
“哦？那么说你其实连高潮都还没体验过？”  
Limbo连忙抬起手臂想遮住金色的目镜。Mesa继续着手上的探索，想要找到合适的突破口，然而绅士的灵巧小臀被包裹得严严实实。  
“那……那你的又如何？”  
说完Limbo就后悔了，为什么要说这种羊入虎口的话，他眼睁睁地看着Mesa起身，半跪在他的身前，抚摸了一阵胯间，从那本应是花纹的中间裂开一个开口，Limbo能看到那里面深棕色的肉头。  
“啊……呃——”  
女性战甲发出一阵低吟，胯间耸立出一根本应在男性身上出现的性器，直挺挺地指向身前的Limbo。  
“你让我兴奋起来了，你得负责。”  
正当Mesa打算再次压上Limbo时，她的机体突然停滞了，就像是被人按下暂停按钮。Limbo松了一口气，放逐和停滞同时放出，让饿虎扑食的Mesa定在半空中，Limbo从她的身下爬了出来，但他没有选择立刻离开。他将Mesa摆放成仰躺的姿势，勃起的深色阳物让人无法拿开视线，在好奇和欲念的驱使下，Limbo握住了那根性器，停滞的肉柱仍保有热度，一阵微妙的念头在他的心底蔓延开来。胯下原本紧闭的黑色裤缝，展开了一道原本紧闭、无法看出外缘的缝隙，Limbo半跪着曲起上身，岔开两条纤细的大腿，让缝隙放得更开。与Mesa不同的是，在伸出的挺立性器的后方，展开的缝隙一直延伸到尾椎，隐藏的生殖裂此刻散发着难以自持的情热。他先是抚弄了一阵前端，而后尝试着往生殖裂的里边塞入一两根手指，精巧的指节试图探索高热的内里，却又惧怕会找到更深处得弱点。  
Limbo看了看女性战甲腿间那奇妙的肉柱，最终还是下定决心，骑跨上Mesa的腰部，以背对着Mesa的姿势悬坐在上方。青涩的生殖裂试探地向下寻找能突破的位置，然而毫无经验的处子只能不断地前后摆动无助的腰。生殖裂在次次磨蹭中渐渐张开，突然，Limbo感觉到下身的入口正好对上了坚挺的肉头，顺势摆动腰部，向下吞入那深棕色的性器。  
“嘶——”  
硬物强行突破了闭塞的窄口，过于紧致的内壁被狠狠摩擦，润滑还未完成，第一次被撑开的内里传来阵阵痛感，Limbo退缩了，想要拔出来，然而起身时，穴口又是一阵疼痛。这种进退两难的情形令人窘迫不已，只能让甬道先适应了硬物的突入，再开始下一步。  
Limbo双手撑在地面上，尝试小幅度地扭动臀部，一阵他从未感知过的奇妙触感从交合处传来，他尝试更激烈地摆动，内壁的软肉在抽出时留恋地吸住肉头，在挺入时热情地迎接。进出的快感如同令人上瘾的毒药，在不知不觉中缓和了痛处，为了寻求更剧烈的快感，让性器在自己的窄穴里不断进进出出，不知不觉地，交合的部位被润湿的透明体液所包裹，更多的润夜流下Mesa性器的根部。  
太舒服了，快感的电流一波又一波，击打着愈发无力的腰肢，被快感洗礼的Limbo此时已经顾不上周围有没有中继站的工作人员，所有的感知都汇聚在交合的部位。  
体力始终是有限的，充血的肉壁紧紧吸住进犯的性器，然而Limbo已经没有力气再摆动腰部，脱力的上身仰躺在Mesa的上方，仅剩的一点气力左右扭动屁股，想要再榨取一点快意。  
失神的绅士解除了被放逐而停滞的Mesa，在她能动起来的那一瞬间，这位强健的女性战甲立刻将他反身压在身下，交合的性器一直插在火热的甬道里。这下Limbo被摆成了牲畜交配的姿态，因为看不见身后的人，屁股又被高高抬起，内壁夹得更紧了。  
“你这……浪荡的绅士，看看底下的人，他们肯定会想看你这幅淫荡的模样。”  
Mesa的话提醒了他，透过透明的地板，底下是来来往往的战甲与工作人员，只要一抬头就能看到他们在上面媾和的场面。  
“好紧……也许我们可以发展成长期的炮友，你的身体很受用，又热又紧致——”  
说话间Mesa一直没有停下抽送，碰撞的声响格外明显，Limbo担心真的会有人听见。在害怕被发现的羞耻和累积的快感下，Limbo先行高潮了，大量的热液从甬道深处喷发，浇在Mesa的肉头上，存不住的份量从结合处喷涌而出。  
“你看看你，淫水喷了一地，等那些紧身衣上来看到这地板上的水渍，他们会怎么想？”  
“不——不要再说了……”  
尚在高潮余韵的Limbo无意识地放松又绞紧小穴，绞得Mesa再也忍不住。  
“你这浪荡的——”  
性器抵着最深处的小口射出了浓厚的精液，Limbo甚至能感觉到有一部分进入了最深处，小穴无法装下这么多，当Mesa拔出发泄完的肉柱，一股混合着精液和润夜的粘稠从穴口缓缓溢出。脱力的Limbo只能翘着屁股趴在地上，任由那些混合的液体流出来，落在地板上。  
“你的小把戏很棒，那么主动的家伙我还是第一次见，很期待下一次的见面。”

几天后，有两个Tenno分别收到了来自中继站中枢Cordylon的私讯，里面是Cordylon的简讯和几张监控截图，内容如下:  
尊敬的Tenno，平日我不会主动和你联系，而这次有些特殊情况。  
据我观察，你的战甲在Larunda水星中继站做出了不雅行为，这是我在监控里看到的(附图)。  
这是一次警告。  
中继站是所有中枢和Tenno工作人员共同维护的公共场所，请不要在公共场所里进行交配行为，这很不雅。

中继站管理中枢Cordylon。

end.


End file.
